silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Recuerdo
Los recuerdos son objetos abandonados y desechados que Harry Mason puede adquirir en Silent Hill: Shattered Memories. A menudo son objetos hermosos o interesantes según sus características. Ellos no tienen ninguna función en el juego, en vez de eso son objetos coleccionables que se pueden examinar girando el mando de la Wii o con la rueda del mando de la PlayStation 2 y haciendo zoom sobre ellos con el botón B (Wii) o R2 (PS2) respectivamente. Hay 25 recuerdos en total que pueden ser localizados a lo largo de Silent Hill, y la mayoría de ellos están escondidos dentro de cajones o armarios, o deben ser descubiertos resolviendo puzzles. Una vez finalizado el juego, se puede ver a Cheryl Mason mirando el interior de una vieja caja llena de los recuerdos recogidos por su padre, cerrándola después y marchándose. Lista de los recuerdos que se pueden encontrar Diner 52/Good Ol' Days: * "Un faro de invierno" - Se encuentra dentro de un armario en Diner 52 o Good Ol' Days. :: Una bola de cristal detallada con un faro y una mujer dentro. En el pie hay una etiqueta con el precio y una cita de la biblia del Salmo 104:2 ("Cubriéndose con la luz como con un manto, extendiendo los cielos como una cortina.") El faro y la niña podrían simbolizar a Cheryl y su tratamiento en el interior de la clínica del faro. En el coche de Cybil Bennett: * "Fuego oculto " - Se encuentra dentro de la guantera. :: Una caja de cigarrillos Hemingway. En Silent Hill: Origins, un cartel que anuncia los cigarrillos Hemingway puede ser visto en el camino de montaña que va a Silent Hill. Los cigarrillos pueden aludir a la adicción de Cheryl por ellos. Caldecotte Woods: * "Aguas heladas" - Se encuentra dentro de una caja en una torre de agua, al norte de la estación de bombeo. :: Una canica azul transparente. * "Un banquete móvil" - Se encuentra dentro de un armario en la cabaña de cazadores, el Orion Lodge. :: Un cuchillo. "Todas las historias terminan en muerte." está tallado en el mango de madera. Se sabe que Cheryl apuñaló a un guardia de seguridad en el centro comercial Toluca. * "Una luz rota" - Se encuentra dentro de un cajón en el pabellón del Orion Lodge. :: Una linterna rota de seguridad de color rosa. El hecho de que esté rota puede representar como Cheryl comenzó a sentirse insegura después de la muerte de su padre. Bryant Overlook: * "Belleza inmovilizada" - Se encuentra en el interior del maletero del coche rojo en Bryant Overlook. :: Una hermosa mariposa azul clavada en un pequeño pedazo de papel en el que pone el nombre de la especie misma (Xerces Blue). Cheryl solía coleccionar mariposas cuando era niña. Wonderland Burger: * "Mi chica de plástico perfecta" - Se encuentra en el interior del refrigerador, al lado de la puerta trasera del establecimiento. :: Una muñeca desnuda de plástico con coletas rubias. Cat House/Honey Trap/Oriental Lotus: * "Asfixiado para siempre" - Se encuentra dentro de una caja en forma de corazón en el piso de arriba del aparador. :: Una hormiga fosilizada en ámbar. Midwich High School: * "Protección celestial" - Se encuentra dentro de un armario en la misma habitación donde se le puede hacer una foto a un estudiante ahorcado. :: Un medallón de San Cristóbal, el santo patrón de los viajes. En la parte posterior está escrito: "San Cristóbal nos protege." Cheryl parece estar usando el mismo medallón en su retrato en la escuela secundaria. * "Una joya gélida" - Se encuentra dentro de una rana a la espera de ser diseccionada en el laboratorio de biología. :: Un anillo con un diamante azul que fue tragado por una rana. En el interior del anillo pone "Joya de hielo". El nombre puede referirse al comportamiento "gélido" de Cheryl en torno a su ex novio, Steve. * "Una rosa eterna" - Se encuentra dentro de un armario poco después de salir del estudio de arte o del planetario. :: Una bola de cristal cuyo interior se encuentra una gran rosa. Posiblemente un regalo de Steve a Cheryl. Apartamentos Nightingale: * "Mofa infinita" - Se encuentra dentro de la caja de música de Lisa Garland en su cuarto de baño. :: Una calavera y tibias cruzadas, con la palabra "Ofelia" escrita en el interior. Golden Leaf Warehouse: * "Fémur sintético" - Se encuentra dentro de una fotocopiadora en la oficina de Golden Leaf Warehouse (entre el apartamento de Lisa y la entrada del centro comercial Toluca). :: Una goma de color verde de juguete con forma de hueso para perros. Probablemente se relaciona con el dolor de Cheryl cuando su perro había muerto. Centro comercial Toluca: * "Recuerdos sin desarrollar" - Se encuentra dentro de la tienda de mascotas en la jaula del hámster. :: Un rollo de película sin revelar. Posiblemente representa el cómo nunca Cheryl, realmente, llegó a conocer a su padre. * "Mi lagarto volador" - Se encuentra dentro de la caja fuerte de la juguetería Fun & Games. :: Un pterodáctilo de peluche de felpa verde. Tiene una etiqueta donde pone "El mundo perdido de Terry". El mudno perdido era el libro favorito de Alessa Gillespie, y también puede ser el de Cheryl en el universo de Shattered Memories. * "El moderno prometeo" - Se encuentra dentro de la máquina expendedora de objetos que hay en el cine. :: Un muñeco de Frankenstein. Dr. Kaufmann señala que Cheryl ha creado un "Frankenstein" de Harry en la cabeza. Green Lion Pawn Shop: * "Nosotros, los Ouroboros" - Se encuentra dentro de una caja, detrás del mostrador. :: Un anillo con dos cabezas de serpiente. En el interior del anillo está escrito: "El amor es una droga hambrienta". Coche de John: * "Poesía tan precisa como la geometría" - Se encuentra dentro de la guantera. :: Una pluma muy antigua. "Todo lo que uno inventa ocurre." está escrito en el lateral, lo cual podría referirse a que Cheryl inventa su fantasía de Harry en su mente y hace que se convierta en una manifestación. Alcantarillas: * "Un enlace feliz" - Se encuentra dentro de un pez con un anzuelo clavado en una salida de cloaca. :: Una pulsera tejida con la palabra "cariño" escrita a un lado. Se sabe que Harry llamaba "cariño" a Cheryl, por lo que pudo haber sido un regalo de él a ella. Zona turística: * "Recuerdos perdidos" - Se encuentra dentro de la caja de la estatua fuera del Indian Runner. :: Una cámara de fotos de color rosa del parque de atracciones de Lakeside. * "Un faro, una llave" - Se encuentra dentro de una vidriera en la tienda de recuerdos. :: Un faro de llavero. * "Tu corazón de diamante" - Se encuentra en el interior de los binoculares que funcionan con monedas en la zona justo antes de entrar en Annie's Bar. Debe moverse en la dirección donde está el faro. :: Un anillo de boda hermoso con diamantes. En el interior del anillo se lee "Los viajes ponen fin en el cumplimiento de los amantes." - De The Twelfth Night de Shakespeare. * "El dragón" - Se encuentra dentro de una caja de cartón en un banco cerca del parque de atracciones de Lakeside. :: Un dragón de peluche de felpa roja de la atracción de Mitos y Leyendas del parque de atracciones. Parque de atracciones de Lakeside: * "Eva" - Se encuentra dentro de una máquina tragaperras (en el tercer intento). :: La mitad de un medallón con una foto de la esposa de Harry (Dahlia Mason) en el interior y "La verdadera felicidad" escrito en él. Clínica del faro: * "Adán" - Se encuentra dentro de una escultura-modelo de una cabeza en la recepción de la clínica. :: La otra mitad de un medallón con una foto de Harry en el interior y "Nunca olvidar" escrito en él. Galería 01 a winter beacon.jpg|Un faro de invierno 02 hidden fire.jpg|Fuego oculto 03 frozen waters.jpg|Aguas heladas 04 a moveable feast.jpg|Un banquete móvil 05 a broken ward.jpg|Una luz rota Pinned beauty.jpg|Belleza inmovilizada 07 suffocated forever.jpg|Asfixiado para siempre 08 my plastic perfect girl.jpg|Mi chica de plástico perfecta 09 heavenly protection.jpg|Protección celestial 10 a frigid jewel.jpg|Una joya gélida 11 an eternal rose.jpg|Una rosa eterna 12 infinite jest.jpg|Mofa infinita 13 synthetic femur.jpg|Fémur sintético 14 memories undeveloped.jpg|Recuerdos sin desarrollar 15 my flying lizard.jpg|Mi lagarto volador 16 the modern prometheus.jpg|El moderno prometeo 17 we ouroboros.jpg|Nosotros, los Ouroboros 18 poetry as precise as geometry.jpg|Poesía tan precisa como la geometría 19 a happy bond.jpg|Un enlace feliz 20 memories untaken.jpg|Recuerdos perdidos 21 beacon a key.jpg|Un faro, una llave 22 your diamond heart.jpg|Tu corazón de diamante 23 the dragon.jpg|El dragón 24 eve.jpg|Eva 25 adam.jpg|Adán Category:Objetos de Shattered Memories Category:Recuerdos Categoría:Objetos